The Lion and Serpents Childe
by Mariah MercerPotterSnapeMalfoy
Summary: This is a story about a year at hogwarts where the students learned to unite as one over one cause. The persuit of Happiness. LMHPDMSS SBRL BZHGRW FWGW BWVKCW Multiple MPregs. No HBP!
1. Prolouge

It was just a myth a rumor people said about that year at Hogwarts.

But they weren't there where I was and I have to say they were totally wrong it was one of the most amazing years that Hogwarts, it was a time full of love, triumph, adventure friendship, and fun.

But it wasn't all fun and roses; no it was also full of pain sadness, suffering, heartbreak, betrayal, and much more.

But it was how at moments that people could string together times that were so beautiful and full of life and not something that will be forgotten.

People that were there can look back and see the good and bad times and the many things that held us together when everyone thought we were going to fall apart.

But before we get into the school year there was the summer that started everything it was the first pull that brought us together. Weird huh how one day you hate somebody and the next you care when they just look sad for a minute.

We all felt that way about each other when we first arrived therewas one common goal to all of us HARRY! Not Harry Potter, not the-boy-who-lived, not the wizarding worlds savier just Harry.

So here is are story you will laugh you will cry you will insult you will dislike but the one thing you wont is copy my story. Haha no offence.


	2. Chapter 1

It was July 30, 11:55pm and Harry Potter was 5 minutes away from turning 17 and he didn't even know it.

How he got to that point is a very sad story.

:: Flashback::

You see this summer had taken a turn for the worst and his 'uncle' had been fired because his company had been going through downsizing. So Vernon had sent Dudley and Petunia away for a month on a favor with one of the people he knew from work. As soon as they had stepped out the door Vernon had stormed up to Harry's room and burst open the door screaming.

"YOU LAZT PIECE OF SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE JUST SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING?!?"

Harry jumped off the bed he was laying on and stood in front of Vernon ready to start to apologize when all of the sudden to his surprise he is slammed to the floor by the weight and strength of the punch his uncle threw at him.

As Harry tried to get up Vernon kicked him repeatedly until he no longer could even make a sound or move and all he could do is lay there. All of the sudden Vernon froze and picked up Harry by his neck.

He spoke so low that Harry had to struggle to hear what he was saying but he managed and what he said and the look in Vernon's eyes was enough to scare the living hell out of him even more than that beating had.

"Now listen tome you little shit, Pet has been protecting you all these years no but now your mine and I could not care. Dudley and Pet will be back in August. If, by then if you are still alive you will not say a word to anyone while here or at the freakish school of yours then I will make sure that you will never be seen alive again."

:: End Flashback::

Over the summer the beatings had slowly gotten worse, and during that time Harry had lost the sense of time and days from the days at a time that he would spend in the cupboard.

But back to Harry.

He didn't know that it was 5 minutes until his birthday but what he did know was that he had to escape. Earlier that day he had been able to distract Vernon enough so that he forgot to lock the door. So while leaning on his left foot because his right one was broken he limped through the door down the hallway and out of the door.

Snape who was on post this night to make sure that nothing happened to Harry on his birthday saw as he first limped out the house and the first thing that he could think to do was to be spiteful.

"Potter, what are you thinking sneaking out the house at this hour of night you know that something could happen to you now that the Dark Lord is after you more than ever."

Harry quickly tried to quiet Snape because he knew that his uncle was a light sleeper from previous attempts at escaping. But Snape was not one to be quieted and only raised his voice more.

All of the sudden Harry heard his Uncle coming and made a mad dash for Snape. With Harry being so close h saw his face more clearly and saw his bruised a broken face.

"What the-"

"Run, just run."

Snape stared at him in confusion until he looked over and saw Harry's Uncle running out the house with a shotgun and tried to speak calmly to try to get him to drop the gun.

"Mr. Dursley please drop your gun, I am Severus Snape and I am a teacher at your nephews school and I am simply here to–"

"I don't care about why you freaks are on my property only that you remove yourself from it either your way or my way," at this he cocked the shotgun he had, "and that you return my punching – nephew - to me on your way out."

"Do you know how your nephew acquired the injuries he now has."

"My nephew is a little hooligan and is constantly getting into fights with other kids and picking on kids and if you would kindly return him."

Harry who was behind Snape whimpered in pain and fear.

"Now I have taught Potter for 6 yr. and while he may defy rules he is not one to pick fights. So I think that I will be taking Mr. Potter with me."

All of the sudden a shot was hard through the sky along with a scream of pain.


	3. Chapter 2

5:45am

Life…

It seems so simple, you're born, you live, and you die. There is no altering those three facts. No one can refuse to be born, no matter how much they wish as they grow older that they hadn't been. Even if its just for a second, even if its just inside you mothers stomach and you never get to meet the world, you do make a difference, if it is that after losing you your parents decide to split up, or you inspire people to try right when they were on the brink of giving up. As for your death, that will affect people too, whether or not after losing his child, a man will go out and drive drunk and crash into a tree, or he will sit at home and after a few months finally start to get back on his feet.

One thing I have learned through all my rambling is that life matters, people matter, and what you do on this earth can affect a heck of a lot more then you.

So I wonder if a simple little action can affect so many lives, how many have I affected. Have I stopped a girl from killing herself in her room, or have I only helped provide that scars that mar ones wrist and soul. Have I convinced a girl that she truly has a good chance to make it into college if she truly tries with her work? Or have I just fed into the vicious cycle that does exist in telling teens how dumb they are? Has me being late to school caused a teacher to make an error? Or has me always being on time caused the teacher to form an assurance about me? Has me never showing how truly miserable I have been over the years set the motions of the tragedy that is now taking place? Do I even have a right to be upset anymore, when an innocent man who was simply trying to do his job is shot because I was selfishly trying to escape?

I pondered all of this while I lay in a hospital bed waiting for someone to come and tell me if Sev- Snape was going to be okay. It had been hours since anyone had told me anything and last I heard he was in surgery. Due to the tranquilizer that they provided me with when I couldn't stop screaming and going into hysterics for them to be able to treat me and Sev- Snape, there I go again over stepping the line, all I have to do is lay here in my bed and relive what happened over and over in my head.

**Flashback**

11:55

Why would Professor Snape be quiet, did he not realize the danger he was putting us both in?

'_Oh god here comes Uncle Vernon'_

I ran toward Professor Snape to try to warn him, and saw as my uncle made his way out of the house.

"What the-"He tried to retort as I'm sure he saw the damage to my face.

"Run, just run" Normally, I would have been too scared to do anything, but I had to get him to safety.

But it was too late… My uncle had made his way outside holding his shot gun, hearing all the noise that Professor Snape had made.

"Mr. Dursley please drop your gun, I am Severus Snape and I am a teacher at your nephews school and I am simply here to–"

'_Oh god just run, why aren't you listening to me, your life is worth way more then mine.'_

"I don't care about why you freaks are on my property only that you remove yourself from it either your way or my way," at this he cocked the shotgun he had, "and that you return my punching – nephew - to me on your way out."

'_Oh god, I'm gonna get it later, Snape doesn't care about me enough to say no.'_

"Do you know how your nephew acquired the injuries he now has."

'_What the hell is he still doing here?!? Doesn't he know he's only making it worse for me when he leaves?'_

"My nephew is a little hooligan and is constantly getting into fights with other kids and picking on kids and if you would kindly return him."

'_Oh yea, I'm getting into "fights" with other kids, that's who broke my arm in 2 places, and held me down and… Oh god I can't even thin the word"_

I heard a noise coming from somewhere, but then quickly realized it was coming from my mouth, just the thought of what he had done, made me want to cry.

"Now I have taught Potter for 6 years and while he may defy rules he is not one to pick fights. So I think that I will be taking Mr. Potter with me."

'_Oh thank god, I take back everything I've ever said about you, you are a godsend!'_

All of the sudden I heard the noise I oh so dreaded, Uncle Vernon cocking his shot gun, and I realized Snape heard it too as he turned around and tackled me to the ground as Vernon pulled the trigger and a shot was heard throughout the neighborhood, along with the scream that I began to realize was coming from me, as I felt the pain of not only my broken and bruised body hitting the floor but something more…

12:00

It was like a fire had been lit in my blood, like this need that I couldn't satisfy. Snape had rolled off me and was moaning in pain and by then the neighbors had come out to see what all the noise was about, one of them had called 911, I could hear the approaching sirens. I crawled over to Snape and grabbed his arm to try to help and it felt like the fire running through my veins somewhat be soothed as soon as my hand touched Sev-Snape, what? Since when did I think of Snape as Severus?

I saw the paramedics' role up and take in the scene, by then Uncle Vernon had retreated inside trying to hide from the police, not realizing we were in his driveway and the neighbors had in fact witnessed what he had done.

The paramedics then proceeded over to Severus and I and pulled him away from me as they put him on a gurney. As soon as his arm let my hand, I started to scream and fight my way towards him, pushing people out of the way trying to reach him trying to end the pain.

I remember feeling a stinging sensation in my ass, and then starting to feel drowsy, and reaching out as if trying to grab Severus from the ambulance he was being loaded into.

2:04

I woke up to the annoying beeping of the heart monitor which immediately told me I was in a hospital room. For a second I was confused, and then panic came when I remembered Severus, and him lying on the floor so helpless, and then the pain hit just as staggering as it had been before.

My heart beat must have increased to a freighting rate because a nurse soon rushed in and had pushed some drug into my I.V. which I just realized had been placed in my let arm and my right had been put into a cast along with my right foot, up to half way up his calf, I soon started to feel very calm.

"Whe-where is Severus?"

The nurse that had pushed the drugs into my I.V. replied, "The man that was brought in with you? He's in surgery, that bullet did a lot of damage to his back, you need to be prepared, I'm sorry…" And then the nurse quickly proceeded out of the room.

I just lay in my hospital bed, even as the officers came in to ask me questions and I answered them, though while at the time feeling as if I was under a trance that I couldn't wake up from.

Hours went by and I never moved, only talking when talked to.

**End Flashback**

9:32

I woke up to the sound of a hospital bed being wheeled into the room along with a heart monitor and other machine that certainly did not belong to me. The pain suddenly seemed to dim slightly, and I knew that it was him they were wheeling in.

I turned towards him, and gasped in shock, he looked horrible with tons of machines hooked up to him, that tube going down his throat breathing for him. I've never seen him look so vulnerable, it scared me, and it also made me want to shield his vulnerability from everyone, like it wasn't theirs to see, only mine and… and who? I don't know but it seemed like others belonged, and how I longed for them.

I reached my hand over to him, just wanting to touch him when the nurse came up to me.

"If you promise to stay calm, I will put you in a wheelchair and place you by his side so you could be with him, you guys seem close, he kept asking for you when we brought him in."

I don't know how but somehow just simply knowing that made my chest warm, because he cared enough to worry.

I nodded my head and she maneuvered me into the wheelchair, and rolled me up to his bed. I took his hand and the pain decreased even more, it felt so good to hold his hand, I felt as if by being there holding his hair I was helping.

I was brought out of my trance by feeling pressure on my hand, and I realized it was Severus squeezing my hand. I looked up to see Severus's eyes open and he looked like he was choking on the tube down his throat. The nurses raced over and pulled my chair back and out of the way as they tried to calm him, but no matter what they said he wouldn't calm.

I finally had enough and yelled at the nurse in front of me to move, which she did in shock. I moved back over and took his hand again, he then visibly calmed somewhat looking at me in shock and worry.

I whispered to him "You need to calm yourself so everyone can do their jobs and make you better."

He calmed then and the doctor stepped up to speak "Mr. Snape we need to take the tube out so that you can breathe on your own, so when I tell you to cough I need you to cough while I remove it."

The doctor quickly prepared, and took the tube in his hand, and told Severus to cough, he quickly did as told and the doctor removed the tube, which caused him to cough even more.

I grew worried as he continued coughing and looked as if he was in pain. I turned to the doctor and said "isn't there anything you can do to make him feel better."

But the doctor just shook his head at me and said "Give it a couple of minutes and it will pass. The nurse is going to check his and your vitals and then well leave you to chat; I bet you have a lot to talk about. Be careful though, his voice will be kind of raw. "

The doctor and nurses all quickly exited the room, and left us alone to stare at each other blankly. He turned his head the other way, and for a second I thought he was telling me to go away, but then saw he was struggling to reach the cup of water next to the bed. I grabbed his other arm to get his attention told his to hold on for a second and wheeled over to the other side of the bed, and gave him the cup, watching as he drank it quickly.

He then looked at me for a while, and I could tell he was taking in the damage that had been done to my face by a man that was truly evil. His hand reached up to stroke my face and I leaned into it, feeling the calluses that had built up from years of potion making and serving Voldemort, another man who is truly evil.

I wondered if he thought any less of me, a wizard, or better yet the 'Boy Who Lived' who got the crap beaten out of him as well as… well anyway, a wizard that would take all that from a muggle.

I watched a variety of emotions run across his face, he seemed to try tied to even mask them, and slowly I started to shrink back behind the walls of my mind, waiting for the rejection to come. I didn't realize that I had removed my hand from his grip.

All of the sudden I felt his hand reach for mine and I saw his mouth open to start to speak…

And end of chapter!

Sorry it's been so long guys, you have no idea what life has been like for the last 6 months.

But I'm here for how long I don't know but I'm here as long as I can be.

Hugs and Kisses,

Mariah

P.S. – I need a beta, anyone interested?


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I'm so sorry that its been so long since I've updated. My mother, father, and cousin have been having health issues and I have been too busy to stop and think much less write.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the plot.

_**Chapter 2:**_

Severus's POV:

Today had started out like a normal day. I got up, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then started on the potions that I needed to make for Poppy.

All of the sudden when I had just finished bottling the Calming Draft, my alarm went off telling me that someone was coming through the floo network. I quickly placed everything down and proceeded upstairs to see who had come to speak with me. I soon saw that it was Dumbldore, and let him through the wards over my quarters.

"Hello, my boy" Dumbledore greeted me. I winced on the inside, knowing that he knew I hated being called that.

"What do you want?" I said, hoping that he would soon leave. 

"I want you to cover the watch shift on Mr. Potters house tonight. Also see if anything unusual is going on, Harry seems to be refusing to reply to anyone's letters even Mr. Weasleys and Ms. Grangers."

"Why me! Send the wolf, he at least likes the boy. Knowing Potter he has probably stopped replying as a petty attempt to draw attention to himself."

"I'm sending you because you can get in and out without anyone knowing, a skill that you have acquired from your spying. As for Remus, the full moon is in a couple of days making him tire easily and he would quickly be detected."

"Are you even offering me a choice?"

"I'm afraid not, but please so hurry back there is an Order meeting tonight."

"Fine I'll leave in 5 minutes."

"Thank you, my boy, and tell Harry that he should reply so not to worry us."

"Yes sir, good-bye now."

"Goodbye."

I quickly packed my kit of potions that I always carry with me when I leave my quarters, just incase. I then left my quarters, annoyed that my time was being wasted to go see if a spoiled rotten boy, that was only looking for attention, was okay which I am sure he is.

I exited my quarters and made my way through the dungeons and to the Entrance Hall then exited the huge double oak front doors leading outside. I quickly walked to the outskirts of the wards and apparated to Little Whinging, Surrey.

I arrived down the street from Number Four and quickly made my way towards the house. As I approached the house in which the boy I oh so despised resided, I saw a figure limping from said house. I quickly recognized this figure to be Potter himself, and anger flooded me, _how dare he sneak out when such danger was lurking!_

"Potter, what are you thinking sneaking out the house at this hour of night you know that something could happen to you now that the Dark Lord is after you more than ever." I stated, informing his of my presence but walking into the light of the street lights, and showing that I was not happy with him.

Potter then proceeded to try and quiet me, which only proved to anger me more. _How dare this boy try and quiet me! I am his Professor, his superior in every sense of the word._ Not one to be ordered around by anyone, much less Potter, I raised my voice even more.

All of the sudden there was a noise and Potter rushed over to me, joining me in the light, showing me the bruising and damage that had been brought upon his face.

"What the-" I started to say my shock being clearly evident.

"Run, just run." Potter begged of me, but it was too late.

I saw Potters uncle run out with a shot gun, and panic filled me, knowing the damage that can be brought upon someone with such a weapon and I tried to talk to him calmly.

"Mr. Dursley please drop your gun, I am Severus Snape and I am a teacher at your nephews school and I am simply here to–"

"I don't care about why you freaks are on my property only that you remove yourself from it either your way or my way," at this he cocked the shotgun he had, "and that you return my punching – nephew - to me on your way out."

I was shocked by his aggression and I had caught his slip of tongue and so had Ha-Potter- by the way that he started to shake.

"Do you know how your nephew acquired the injuries he now has?" I asked wondering what kind of lie he was going to try to make, to excuse the obvious abuse.

"My nephew is a little hooligan and is constantly getting into fights with other kids and picking on kids and if you would kindly return him." _That is a bunch of bullshit._

I heard Harry whimper behind me and knew that I would never release him back into the hands of this animal, no matter what I thought about him.

"Now I have taught Potter for 6 yr. and while he may defy rules he is not one to pick fights. So I think that I will be taking Mr. Potter with me."

As I turned around to grab Harry and to move out of the range of Number Fours wards and apparate to Poppy, I heard a bang and a scream of terror, then all I felt was pain.

I tried to focus on what was going on around me and tried to explain to the men that I had to stay with Potter, but I just couldn't seem to communicate with them.

I felt a tube go down my throat and tried to force it to stop, but there was no use, the tube stopped me from being able to talk.

_**It was a beautiful day today, one for the books. It was warm enough to wear shorts and to tie my hair back, not a cloud in the sky.**__ Why am I wearing such dreadfully cheery clothing?___

_**I was lying there in a field just waiting, without a care in the world. **__What was I waiting for?__** Then all of the sudden a child with black hair came over to me and I picked her up, laughing. **_

"_**Papa! Look! Daddy bought me a new dress!" The little girl stated, smiling with joy.**_

"_**Yes Hun, I see that, where is your Daddy? I replied.**_

"_**Over there!" She pointed, and there stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen, with long black hair and emerald green eyes.**_

"_**Hello love." The beautiful creature said.**__ He can't be talking to me._

"_**Welcome, my sweet, to our own little picnic."**_

"_**Where are Luc and Draco?" The raven-haired beauty asked.**_

"_**They had to stop by the ministry, but they will return soon."**_

"_**How did I end up with such luck to have such amazing people loving me?"**_

"_**We are the lucky ones not you."**_

All of the sudden things seemed to drift away and the scene of such joy, faded away and in its place stood James Potter.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you about something of great importance, and there isn't much time to do so."

"Why should I listen to you Potter?

"Because if you don't, that future that you just got a glimpse of, will not happen."

"What do you mean."

"You better sit down, this is a lot to hear…"

**Anddddddddddddd Cut!**

**Thanks for waiting for so longg.**

**Sorry for the wait, but don't worry I'm not giving up!**

**Review people!**

**~Mariah**


End file.
